


Day 317

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [317]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [317]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 317

Gabriel bid the rest of the caravan farewell and paid an urchin to lead him to the pottery foundry. He had left his studio in Wycomme in the capable hands of his daughter to embark on one last, great project before he died. Having reached, what he considered, the height of his craft, Gabriel was used to the attentions of the rich and powerful. Usually, however, they were looking for little more than a fancy decoration to use as a conversation starter at parties. The Champion of Kirkwall had offered something he had been lacking of late, purpose.

He had been offered a position in a private orphanage, sponsored by the Champion as an overseer of sorts. He would be mentoring the unfortunate children in the art… no the craft of pottery. He would have to remind himself that what they were going for was a balance of quantity and quality, not unique art pieces. Still, Galbrel had mentored dozens of apprentices over his life, of all ages too.

The foundry itself was not much to look at from the outside. It almost looked like it was still under construction.

“Master Gabriel,” A man, he assumed was the Champion came out to greet him. They shook hands and Gabriel noted the staff strapped to the man’s back. He had heard rumors he was a mage, though he hadn’t been sure whether or not to believe them.

“Champion,” Gabriel said, with as respectful a bow as his aged spine was capable of giving. The two men went inside where Gabriel saw that the building was indeed still under construction.

“Renovation,” the Champion corrected. “The previous owner was killed last year when the Qunari attacked the city and it had been sitting untended for most of that time. Except for some squatters of course. I didn’t want to commit too much to the workspace until you arrived to offer your expertise.”

“I’m glad you’re humble enough to know what you don’t know,” Gabriel said. In his experience the more titles someone had the more they expected reality to align to their beliefs rather than the other way around.

“Where are the children?” Gabriel asked. 

“We’re not yet set up to house them,” The Champion replied. “I was hoping to have that part at lease sorted but I have a… complication with the workers that led to some delays.”

“I’ll need an assistant as soon as possible,” Gabriel insisted. “Between twelve and fourteen.” Old enough to know better but young enough that they might stick around for a few years. “Who’s your clay supplier?”

“We have a few prospects lined up. Once again we wanted to wait for your approval. I can have them bring samples here as soon as possible.”

“Do that,” Gabriel replied. “I’m hoping my rooms are not still under construction.”

“Not at all,” The Champion replied. “We’ve outfitted them with everything we thought you might need. Nevarran silks on the bed and potted embrium by the windows. Sometimes smells from around Lowtown waft and the flowers help.”

Gabriel took a moment to really look at the Champion. The man couldn't have been more than thirty, Gabriel had still been trying to figure out who he was at that age. This didn’t have the fanfare of a publicity stunt, like the Orlesian nobles would often do. Performing altruism to win social points. Rumer said that he had stood between the people of Kirkwall and the Qunari, striking down the leader of the oxmen personally. Gabriel’s read on the boy was that he was a gentle man forced to be hard by circumstances. These kinds of men were usually the most dangerous.

Gabriel would have to take care until he figured out his place in Kirkwall.


End file.
